Parallel Lines
by thepianoplayer
Summary: Math tells us three of the saddest love stories. Part 2 of 3-Part Series. SoraxRoxas


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II. Or Wikipedia. XD

Warning: Boy love? :O though not really.

Part 2 of a 3-Part Series. I kinda based it on the manga. Because it's cute. ^^v

* * *

Math's Love Stories: Part 2

_Math tells us three of the saddest love stories…_

thepianoplayer

* * *

**Math tells us three of the saddest love stories.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Parallel Lines

* * *

Parallelism is a term in geometry and in everyday life that refers to a property in Euclidean space of two or more lines or planes, or a combination of these. The existence and properties of parallel lines are the basis of Euclid's parallel postulate. Two lines in a plane that do not intersect or meet are called parallel lines.

* * *

_I'm jealous_…

_There was still a day left, but_…

… _My summer break_…

… _Is over_…

Sora POV

I heard someone talking. Whispering almost, like the speaker was slowly disappearing. I opened my eyes, found no one, and then closed them again…

… Only to be rudely awakened by Donald and Goofy's voices. I mean, it's too early to be raucous! I yawned and stretched out my arms. That was a long sleep. I jumped down my flower capsule and looked around. Everything was white. _The place seemed familiar_. As Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy talked with one another, I walked over to the white walls and examined the drawings posted. Some were about me. Some were about a boy with blonde spiky hair with his friends.

One was where the blonde boy and I were holding hands.

He seemed so familiar, too.

I hardly noticed Jiminy crying in the background, blabbering about lost accounts. The boy's name. It's on the tip of my tongue. What was it? Who is he?

"Sora, come on! Let's look for Riku and the King!" Donald tugged at my arm, effectively tugging out my thoughts, too, and we skipped merrily out of the mansion. I easily get sidetracked…

As we rounded a corner, a scene caught my eye. A town fair! "Let's go!" I yelled excitedly, not waiting for Donald and Goofy to catch up.

I won a plastic mask with a water balloon attached and bought some cotton candy. Everything was so cheery, it suits me alright. I was about to try the goldfish catching game when I heard a slight commotion by one of the stalls and found two boys about my age fighting about bumping each other or whatever. Kids these days… (a/n: like he isn't a kid XD)

"Cut that out, both of you," I said deadpanned. I don't want people like them destroying other people's fun.

The bigger one grabbed me by the collar. Like I was going to be fazed. "What did you say?!"

My only reply was bursting the water balloon on his face, stuffing the cotton candy in his mouth, and smacking the plastic mask on his face. It was pretty hilarious, if you ask me. Somehow, he didn't find it funny.

"I won't forget this!" he screamed and ran off. Whatever.

"That was pretty good. Hey, I'm Hayner," the smaller one greeted me now. And I backtracked. His name was so familiar, too… Something's weird.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy. Say, can you tell us what place this is?" I asked the boy. He seemed friendly enough.

"This is Twilight Town, I live here. Where're you from?"

"Destiny Islands."

Hayner whistled. "That's pretty far off. Come meet my friends." He led us through an alley and reached a spot where they obviously hang out a lot. "These are Olette and Pence." I waved them hello and the feeling of déjà vu got stronger. I felt like I knew them.

Or I've been here before. But that's impossible since it's my first time here. Has someone been toying with my memories?

Donald cried and I turned to see a bunch of heartless spring out from nowhere. Hayner, Olette, and Pence screamed and I immediately positioned in an attack stance but then saw that the heartless were already being pummeled.

By no other than King Mickey!

"Quick! Get in the train! It knows the way!" He pointed at the incoming train and we ran toward it. Donald and Goofy made a fuss about the King but he reassured them that he's coming back. Not now, that is. After which he ran off.

Hayner, after recovering from shock, ran up to me and handed me a train ticket. "Here. Go. Have a safe trip."

My throat suddenly tightened and my nose clogged up. As they waved goodbye, I felt my tears flowing. But what for…?

"H-Hey, don't cry. Come visit anytime." Hayner grinned at me like he'd known me for the longest time. And why did it feel like it's true? Olette hugged me comfortingly and Pence gave me a strange ice cream. It was color blue. "Goodbye, Sora."

I cried even harder. The three looked at me worriedly. I guess I looked like a madman, crying because I'm leaving. But I can't let go of the feeling that I'm going to miss them because I'm not going to see them anymore, which was weird since this was the first time I've met them.

Or was it?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and waved goodbye to Hayner, Olette, and Pence. They still looked a bit worried but there was a flash of relief on their faces when they saw that I had stopped crying for a moment. And as I boarded the train, I realized that I really am going to miss this sunny place called Twilight Town. A half of me wanted to be left here. But how could that be when this was the first time I've been here? Even I don't yearn for Destiny Islands all that much. So what was this feeling that urged me to stay?

It felt like another person was inside me, wanting to come out. If only I could give in. But I have a job to do.

To save the world.

_What a weird guy_…

_But_… _Yeah_.

_I felt like I met him somewhere before_.

* * *

**Parallel lines who were never meant to meet.

* * *

**

Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. I'm quite new, you see. :D See you all next time! :D


End file.
